


I hate that I want you

by Avengers__x



Series: Isak and Even in every universe [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hate, High School, Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: Isak hates Even. He hates him so much that he even wrote a list. A list of everything to hate about the idiot. From his stupid smile to his windswept hair. From his random flirting with everyone to the fact he knows his name. To that feeling Isak gets when Even is around. That nervous feeling. The butterflies. The urge to just wrap his arms around Even's neck and kiss his face. That was when Isak realised- he doesn't hate Even at all.





	1. 'Hate is a strong word'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this fic idea for a while and even though I cannot write at all, I decided to give it a try! I hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins...

When Isak arrived at the party, he honestly didn't know what to expect. He honestly didn't even know why he'd turned up. What was the point? He'd wanted to get away from all the drama in his life at the minute from his estranged family to his ex girlfriend. The one that wouldn't stop messaging him, trying to get back with him even after he'd explicitly told her he was gay.

He was also here was because of his friends and they were nowhere to be seen. Jonas was probably hooking up with some random girl in 3rd year. Mahdi was probably looking for waffles or something and Magnus? Well he was probably trying to desperately get the attention of Vilde. Isak turned his head to the right and sure enough Magnus was sat as close as possible to Vilde trying (and failing) to get her attention whilst she gossiped with some other girls about the stupid 'Kosegruppa'.

He decided to stay for a while, but after he had finished his 4th can of beer, he was pretty bored and ultimately decided it was time for him to leave. He pushed through a hasty crowd to make it to the door. When he reached it he could see a drunken Eva making out with P.Chris on the stairs. He glanced at them before looking away in disgust. That was when he stepped forward-without looking- and bumped into some tall figure.

"Oy, watch it ," Isak uttered before trying to shove past them.

"Someone doesn't seem to be in the best of moods," the voice replied back in an overly-friendly manner.

Isak glanced up. Looking back at him were two piercing blue eyes. He realized immediately whom he had bumped into.

**Even Bech Næsheim.**

The jerk in the year above him who was honestly just a James Dean copy. The guy who flirted with any guy or girl he laid eyes on. The guy whose smile was hypnotic meaning that you were immediately smitten and his laugh that was so contagious you found yourself laughing along at his stupid jokes. Isak hated this guy. He hated him with every passion of his body. He was an idiot. A loser. A jerk. He hated him so much that he'd even made a listen in his phone;

**_ Things I hate about Even Bech Næsheim:  _ **

_-His stupid smile_

_-His over-groomed hair_

_-His laugh_

_-His flirtatious personality_

_-His vein attitude_

_-His eyes_

_-The way he talks (like he's the best –which he isn't)_

_-The fact he pretends to 'care'_

_-The fact he flirts with everyone_

_-That he plays people and leads them on._

_-That he seems to show an interest in me ( and technically everyone)_

_-That he doesn't know why I hate him_

Even was his sworn enemy and yet Even,himself, didn't know of that.

Isak groaned.

"Leaving so early?" Even questioned, raising his eyebrows before running a hand through his own styled hair.

Isak glared at him before hesitantly nodding. He then shuffled past him and made his way through the door.

That encounter with Even had just made him hate the guy even more. Did you see how much of a narcissist he was being? Isak was glad to be out of there. It was the worst party he'd ever been to and he was just glad that he could now set off home and just chill. Maybe have a few drinks with Eskild if he was in the mood. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Growing closer. Suddenly he felt a hand on his fire. He swung around, ready to fight.

"Woah! Easy Isak!" The person replied. His face was covered by the shadows but from his height Isak could distinctively tell it was Even. And he was shocked that he knew his name.

Great, Isak thought. Now Even's stalking me.

"What do you want?" Isak asked, in a dry harsh voice.

Even held out a phone.

"You dropped this earlier, I presumed it therefore must be yours." He chuckled to himself, "Obviously no one in this day and age wants to be phoneless."

Isak reached forward and snatched the phone out of his hand. He looked over it cautiously making sure Even hadn't damaged it. Under his breath he muttered a thanks of sorts before walking off. Leaving Even there speechless in the cold dark night.

When he eventually arrived home, he found Eskild passed out on the sofa with what looked like some guy that he had brought home. Isak ambled past making his way to his room ,where,once entering he flopped onto his bed and flung off his SnapBack. He lay in his bed, bored senseless and wondered what could've happened if he'd stayed at the party. Maybe there could've been a fight or maybe Magnus would've finally got with Vilde. He hoped that'd happen so he wouldn't have to hear him desperately ask how he should try ask her out every single day. Now he wished he hadn't left because of all the cool things that could  be happening without him. But with Even there it was better off, he didn't want to be his next one night stand. Wait...  **Ew!** Why would he even think like that?

Isak sighed and decided not to check Instgram before going to sleep. He hadn't drunk that much but he could tell he was going to have a hangover tomorrow. He settled down in bed and pulled the blanket over his ears, just incase Noora came back, deciding she still hadn't spent enough time with her annoying friends and was going to call them. She regularly did that.

When Isak was almost a sleep his phone went off. He slowly sat up and rolled his eyes. If this was from this obsessive ex-girlfriend of his, he swore that he would throw his phone against a wall.

But it wasn't.

The number was unknown, yet Isak ultimately new who the text was from.

_Hey, Isak. Are you okay? I mean ,I know I'm the last person you'd want to tell because you hate me (it's pretty obvious) but you just didn't seem yourself today, okay that sounds creepy how I'd know_ _but I was just a bit concered, that's all. You don't have to reply, I'm just checking up because it felt like the right thing to do._

_Even._

_Ps. If you're wondering how I got your number, I may or may not have added it when you dropped your phone ;)_

Isak placed his phone down beside him and groaned.  
'Felt like the right thing to do.' Pfft. If he knew Even it was just one step in his plan to get him into his pants. Added to the fact he also got his phone number without asking him!?  
And yet not soon after Isak added Even's contact into his phone, it didn't mean much because he added him as 'Asshole' but he hated the guys so what'd you expect?

But for some reason, he wasn't finished and it may've been because it was late and he was drunk or he genuinely meant it but Isak went back to his list of reasons be hates Even. And changed one of his notes. Soon after slammed down his phone and tried to get to sleep- in hope that he'd forget what he'd done in the morning.

 

 

_'I hate the fact the he genuinley cares.'_


	2. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's attempts to avoid Even fail miserably.  
> Magnus tells the tale of him and Vilde at the party.  
> Isak remembers a key moment to him, from his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I woke up to such a positive response on this fic, that I never expected! So thank you so much guys! I wouldn't be continuing this fic if it weren't for you guys! Hope you enjoy :)

 When Isak arrived at school on Monday, he tried to ensure that he wouldn't bump into Even. However everywhere he seemed to go, Even was there. When he went to his locker he saw Even. He was not far down the corridor, flirting with someone, by the looks of it. Isak rolled his eyes before jamming all his books in his locker and walking away.  However much to his dismay, that wasn't the last he'd see of Even today.  

Later, when Isak arrived to his English class, Even was stood near the door. Isak ducked out of sight and sighed. It was so absurd Even being here, that Isak could only think that Even was stalking him. Of course, when the English teacher came out and gave Isak a rather confused look, he realized it was him who shouldn't be here. Yeah...He may or may not have gotten his timetable mixed up...  He just had too much on his mind right now. With his head in his hands and mind in a daze he slumped off to his actual lesson, biology. _'Yay,'_ he thought sarcastically. 

By the time lunch had come round, he had successfully managed to avoid Even for at least 2 hours and hoped that he could for the rest of the day.  Whilst Isak carefully picked at his cheese toastie, Magnus was retelling the events that had occurred to him at the party and the whole, as he liked to call it, 'Vilde situation'. 

"And then I swear she almost smiled. Like a real actual smile, at me! Of course I was shocked and honestly I didn't know what to do-I mean damn she is hot."

  Isak wasn't really paying attention to Magnus' story and if he was all he would've done is take the piss anyway. Like Jonas and Mahdi were now. 

"Wait you actually think she was smiling at you? Ha, are you serious bro?" Mahdi enquired, struggling to keep back a laugh. 

" You can't be serious? It was most likely a really awkward get-off-me-you-freak type smile, I mean, you were literally sat on top of her," Jonas added, knitting his large eyebrows together and subtly smirking at Magnus who looked between Jonas and Mahdi like a dazed, lost puppy. One whose hopes and dreams had all been crushed.  

"Wow guys, thanks for the support. I support you when you need help after random hook-ups with chicks you wanna have more than a fling with." 

At Magnus' comment Jonas burst out into laughter. Mahdi just stared back and gave him a look that said _seriously?_  

Magnus shuffled in his seat.  

"Okay, fine! But you could all be a bit more helpful, you know how long I've liked Vilde for!" He threw his arms in the air to emphasize his point. " At least Isak isn't being horrible.. Well he's not even listening but still.." 

Magnus turned towards Isak who was looking down at his sandwich with a puzzled expression, as if he thought the sandwich was going to do something ridiculous like fly. Magnus nudged him and Isak quickly looked up;confused. 

"You okay, dude?" Jonas asked, his tone had changed and he was concerned for the well being of his best friend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about life and how shit it is at the minute." Isak let out a sigh before pushing the plate of food in front of him away. 

"Well maybe you'll feel better if you joke with us about Magnus' terrible love life!" Mahdi giggled before taking a large bite into a waffle. 

Isak looked back at Magnus who had a sympathetic and sorrowful look on his face. He heard him mumble something under his breath. Isak didn't catch it all but he presumed it was to do with him actually wanting help with Vilde. Boy, was Magnus desperate. But why would he ask him? They all knew how terrible Isak's own love life was. Isak licked his lips, whilst trying to think of a snarky remark to say. Isak turned his head away from Magnus and his eyes flickered around the room. That's when he came up with the best comeback for this topic he could.  

"What if Vilde thought..."  

At that moment everything stopped as Isak laied eyes on someone. Someone who was just sat on their own a few tables away. His legs were balanced on the table whilst he was eating a cheese toastier, one which looked so similar to the one Isak had, that he didn’t know what to think. Isak's word were lost in an instant as all he could do was stare at Even from his hair, to his outfit to the small smile crescent smile that had made play to his lips. Isak didn't notice immediately that Even was looking back, but when he did he began to frantically blush and glance away. He was not going to be caught staring into those bright, beaming blue eyes of Even's.

 

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

 

He'd almost forgotten about the conversation that he was having with his friends when he hear Magnus mention his name. 

"Isak's glaring at Even again," he sounded tired and slightly annoyed, Isak closed his eye for a second hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. 

"Do you still hate him?" Jonas asked exasperated, "It's a long time to hate someone if you still." 

Isak couldn’t find it  in him to make eye contact with any of his friends. He didn’t like showing his emotions, it just wasn't something he felt comfortable doing. He nodded almost hesitantly before standing up and grabbing his back. He didn't even know what to say. He just felt embarassed and awkard and maybe slightly relieved that not of his friends had noticed. Isak signalled to the door and before anyone could have a word in edge ways he was gone.   

He shoved the door of the nearest bathroom and walked in, taking a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror and was glad the blush had crept back down his cheeks. At that very instant his phone buzzed and he jumped. It was probably just Jonas checking up on him. He was glad that the guys were his friends. Isak reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Almost immediately slamming it down when he read the name of the person which the message was from. 

**Asshole**

Isak let out a loud groan before deciding to read the text.   

**_Soooo... You don’t answer my texts but you check me out in the canteen? Thought you hated me, Isak. Maybe it turns out you don’t ;)_ **

 Isak just couldn't believe the text he was reading. Him, checking Even out!? What? No he was just merely looking around the room and he was there. And he definitely hates Even, 100% positively. If that guy can just come into his life and think he knows him, then he has another thing coming.  What a pretentious idiot. Yet, even though Isak hated Even he was all that was on his mind. He swiped his phone to unlock it and began to furiously type a reply. 

_**You don’t know me. So just stop. Stop fucking around with me.** _

He pressed send and after a few seconds he didn't know if he regretted the text. Maybe he should send something else? Make the message seem a bit lighter? But then again it's Even he was messaging, he'll probably be hooking up with the next guy he likes the look of tonight.   What has happened to my life to end up like this, Isak thought. Stood in a school bathroom, hiding my emotions and incessantly thinking about the guy I HATE. Especially his stupid eyes, the ones that caught me 'staring'. His eyes that are as blue as a clear ocean. With a slight tint of turquoise. His eyes, that looked like ice but they weren't cold, much to Isak's dismay. They were warm and welcoming...  And yet with all the flirting, the hookups the popularity Even had-they seemed lonely.   

_"If you want me to keep bringing you to the park, you've got to make friends, Isak. I'm sure there is plent over 9 years who want to be your friend"_

_Isak peered around the park, a lot of the other kids were bigger than him and they all seemed to be occupied with other people. Isak turned back to his mother who ruffled his soft blonde hair._

_"Is there no one who looks like they might need a friend?"  His mother asked, curiously._

_Isak shook his head and his hair bounced with the movement. He twiddled his thumbs and leant against his mother, whilst he lifted his feet up onto the bench he was on._

_"What about him?" She asked, pointing to someone on a swing._

_Isak jerked his head up and saw a young boy, not much older than him, swinging solemnly on the swings. Isak didn’t want to be caught staring, as his dad had always said it was rude, but he could help but looks at this boy and ponder. He decided that maybe it was time to make friends and slowly he got up off the bench and ambled forward. He could now see the boy had blonde hair, like him, which was tussled and messy. His outfit was a simple jeans and t-shirt combo and yet it seemed to Isak like something a model should wear._

_Isak didn't dare to  get too close but he went close enough that he could observe the boy without him knowing. That's when he noticed his eyes. They were so clear and stood out so perfectly, defining his face. They were a blue, but a really nice blue- not the mouldy dishwasher blue eyes that people normally have. Isak stood back in admiration and instantly wished he could become the kids friend. After all, he seemed so lonely._

The bell went bring Isak out of a small trance. He needed to get to lesson and not be late again or the principal would hate his guts more than he already did. But first, without knowing what came over him he went back on his phone. Even hadn't replied yet, strangely, but Isak wasn't bothered about that. He needed to put something straight. 

He entered back onto the list. Flickered through everything and began to type. A few seconds later he scurried out of the bathroom for his next lesson.   

 

_"I hate the fact that I think he has really nice eyes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec; Ocean Eyes-Billie Eilish  
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I updated fast because of all the positive feedback but now its 1;30 am so I should go to sleep. So, if the grammar is bad or there is spelling issues, it's because it's late and I'm tired- I also still need to get a beta reader.  
> All the comments and kudos I got on the last chapter mean a lot to mean and I thank you a lot for taking the time to read and comment, you honestly don't know how much it means to me :)  
> Extract of what's coming next;  
> " I got high once, I thought I was Britney Spears for a whole night!"  
> "I wouldn't have expected anything less of you."  
> oooo (If you want you can comment below who you think this conversation will be between, it's pretty obvious tbh :D)  
> -Much Love, Leah <3


	3. IDFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak messes up.  
> Really badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback guys! It means a lot :) And I'm happy you all are enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it :)  
> Now let's bring on some angst (Sorry!)

It was a Wednesday and yet for some reason there was a party being held in his an apartment. Well, not exactly a party, just a small get together of Noora's friends. But it was still too loud for Isak to deal with. All he wanted was to chill in his room and relax. Clearing his mind of all the stressful and dramatic thoughts that were normally racing back and forth everyday. It wasn't abnormal for Isak to be grumpy. Or moody. Or just generally annoyed at everything-he was a teenager after all. But today he was extremely pissed off at the world.  

Maybe it was because he still had the weight of all his family drama, lugging him down. Even though he'd attempted to cut all ties with them. Or maybe it was the fact that his crazy ex, who fortunately wasn't texting him anymore, was spreading rumours about him. But he couldn't really care less. The worst of the rumours had been when everyone in school had been speculating about his sexuality and he eventually came out. Which now, looking back, was one of the best things he'd ever done. Or maybe he felt like this because Even hadn't replied to him since the text he'd sent him on Monday. Thoughts of Even swarmed in his brain. Swimming in circles. But why would he care if that jerk had replied to him or not? Even Bech Næsheim meant nothing to him. 

_**NOTHING.** _

Eventually, Isak decided to go down and see what was going on at this 'gathering' and why they were being so loud. He was tempted to yell at them to all just shut up, he did live hear as well, they were forgetting. But he also felt like he should get a drink. A beer. Despite knowing that he shouldn't.  When he made his way into the kitchen, the first thing he could see was the large pile of empty cans and wine bottles on the table.  

Great. Everyone is pretty much wasted. 

He looked around to witness this party. A terrible tacky Britney Spears song was playing on full volume from someone's phone.Probably Eskild's choice. 

He could see Eva and Noora dancing in together, the best they could to the beat. By the looks of it, Noora was basically looking after Eva, who was highly intoxicated whilst Noora,seemed to be sober. Chris held a large bottle of beer in her hand and was pondering over when to drink it. Isak was glad that she hadn’t seen him otherwise she would be ogling him again-like she normally does. For some reason she thinks Isak and herself have some 'special connection' and he's not entirely sure where this idea comes from.  Sana was sat on a counter in the corner looking extremely bored as she watched Vilde and Eskild dance in front of her. Isak could immediately tell Eskild was drunk, the way he was all over Vilde and the fact that she didn't care. Magnus would be jealous, Isak thought, even though Eskild is gay.  

Isak walked over to an almost empty six-pack of beer and pulled out the last can. He opened it and took a large drink. That was when Eskild noticed him and staggered over beside him. 

"Oh look, Prince moodiness has finally joined the party," he exclaimed, resting a hand on the counter to help him stand still and straight. "Come dance with us," he signalled with his other hand, with an over-exaggerated gesture. 

Isak shook his head and took another mouthful of his beer. It wasn't very good. 

"You're ruining all the fun, Isak!" Eskild moaned, " I bet if you were drunk or high you'd join us!"  

Isak raised his eyebrows at this statement. He'd been high plenty of times-not that Eskild knew. But he'd doubt he would ever be that high to do something ridiculous, like dance and be someone that he's not. 

"You know, Isak...." Eskild trailed off," I got high once, I thought I was Britney Spears for a whole night!" 

Isak rolled his eyes and then spoke for the first time since joining everyone downstairs. 

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of you." 

At this Eskild broke into hysterics and almost fell over. Twice. Isak couldn't help but laugh along, as a drunk Eskild was probably the funniest thing he had seen in a while.

  "Ahh, he finally enjoys himself!" Eskild joked, whilst he slightly swayed along to the beat of the next song-it was Lady Gaga. Isak wanted to cover his ears and run away. But he couldn't and instead stood in the kitchen like a fool and listened to Eskild's next question. 

"So why are you in such a mood? Hmm? Family problems, again...Jonas wanting spend more time with his new hook-up than you... Maybe you've got relationship drama or love life troubles..." Eskild paused.

Isak hadn't answered anything. He hadn't reacted to anything that Eskild had said, he didn’t want him in any of his business. He hadn't had any reaction or so he thought.

"That slight head tilt you did, whilst attempting to avoid eye contact with me tells me it's a love life issue, so spill," Eskild enthusiastically explained. "What's his name?"  

Isak honestly didn't know what to say. He didn’t like anyone. He didn't love anyone. His only relationship problem was that the guy he hated wouldn't leave him alone.  He decided he would tell Eskild about his Even situation, see if the older guy could maybe help him out. Be useful. Be a Guru of sorts. 

"His names Even," Isak uttered, as quietly as he could, "And I don’t like him or whatever you may think. I loathe him!" Isak emphasised his point by changing his tone. 

Eskild looked at him, blank and expressionless. But Isak knowing he was drunk, knew he was harmless and told him the entire story of problems he had with Even. Surprisingly Eskild listened to every little detail. When he had finished, Isak awkwardly glanced down at his feet and kicked the floor with one of them.  "So, you're really sure you hate this guy?" Eskild asked warily. 

Isak just nodded in response. Eskild honestly didn't know what to say and he was normally the best with advice. 

"Well, if I were in this situation I'd just leave it, let the guy go around do as he pleases and then maybe I'd stop hating him and maybe we'd become friends...fall in love and have a happily ever aft.." Eskild stopped as he saw the disgusted look that had found it's way to Isak's face. 

"But you're not me. You're a moody teenage boy and if I were you, Isak. If I was actually Isak Valtersen. I would go up to this 'Even' and tell him exactly what I think. Every thing I hate about him and then he would hopefully leave me alone." 

Isak thought about Eskild's advice very carefully, even after the party had finished. He knew what he had to. However, as much as he wanted to give Even a piece of his mind there was a small feeling inside him, he didn't know where from, telling him, urging him not to. But he was slightly drunk and his mind was already set. He was going to do this, no matter what the repercussions were. 

_**But his heart still wondered if it was the right thing to do...** _

The next day at school, Isak wasn't exactly baffled when he arrived at school and saw Even, stood beside his locker. He approached cautiously and saw the other boys face light up when he arrived. His grin spread from ear to ear and his teeth glimmered due to the early morning sun, tat was peeking through the windows. 

"Isak! Good Morning!" Even beamed.  

Isak rolled his eyes and began to open his locker. Clearly, ignoring Even, who wasn't one to give up. 

"So, you obviously feel like I'm just joking around but I really want to get to know you," Even explained, "Why don't we hang out maybe? I'm free later today." Isak caught Even winking at him out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to spend anytime with Even. At all. He was certain of that. Well...75% certain.  Even raised his eyebrows waiting for a reply. But Isak knew he wasn't impatient. He knew that Even would stand here all day with him, waiting for even a simple no.

 "Can't do today," Isak responded, " It's er.. It's Eskild's mum's birthday and he wants everyone at my apartment to throw a party for her." Isak coughed at the end.

_**What a great lie.** _

Even once again raised his eyebrows. To Isak he seemed confused. But he could read him perfectly. 

"Of course," Even mused, before adding, "You're just the worse liar I've ever met, Isak!"

That smile that Isak ~~loved~~  hated spread across Even's face again and he chuckled. Isak felt insecure and angry. Annoyed at the fact Even found this funny. Could he not tell that he didn't want to hang out? Be anywhere near him?  That's when he snapped. 

"Just stop!" He exclaimed, louder than he expected, causing him to get a few glances from other students in the corridor.

Even glanced down at him, but the smile was still on his lips. 

"You can just stop, messing around with me because you're not going to get anywhere. You’re so dumbfounded by the fact that you normally get all the attention and everyone you want, that you make it your purpose to chase someone down who doesn't even want to be!"

Isak could feel his cheeks burning as all the words flew out of his mouth. He dare not look Even in the eye. He had to say what he had to say, so Even would finally back off. 

"I don't want to know you, Even. I don't want to spend time with you or be you're next toy. I don't want to spend any time with a two-faced jerk who thinks he's the best. You don't know me, so stop acting like you do. Leave. Me. Alone."

Isak thought he was finished as he teeth grinded out the last sentence and he honestly didn't feel as good as he thought he did. He glimpsed up to see Even looking down. He looked confused but there was still small traces of the smile on his face. And before Isak knew what he was doing. Without even thinking, he let slip the final crushing blow. 

"I'd rather be dead, then spend another minute with a freak like you!"

The words flung out in a hard whisper but Isak noticed the shift in Even's facial expressions. The way that these words had hit him like small shards of glass.  "Okay.." Was all Even could manage,  he was speechless. 

As Isak studied Even's face again, the smile was gone. Even didn't seem angry though at what Isak had said. He seemed hurt and Isak couldn't tell why. He thought that he could even see tears sat at the bottom of Even's eyes.  Just like that Even walked off leaving Isak stood by his locker.  Now it had hit him what he'd done and he regretted everything.  He slammed his locker shut and lent back against it. Closing his eyes and slowly breathing. 

_**Why was he such a dick?** _

Yes, he hated Even but what he'd gone too far. Way too far.  Now he didn't even know when he'd see Even's smile again and that the last memory of Even he had was of hurting him.

_"Hi," The taller boy walked over to him, holding out his hand._

_Isak glanced up and could now see his eyes up close and noticed a big wide smile spreading across his face. Someone grabbed the swing the boy had been on and all Isak could do was stare._

_"It doesn't matter, I was on there for ages anyway." The boy chuckled and seemed to be studying Isak. "You seem lonely, do you maybe want to be friends?"  Isak had never really been asked this before and hesitantly he nodded._

_"I'm..I'm Isak," He muttered nervously.  The boy's smile spread at this. It was a crescent shape like the moon and yet it was as bright as the sun._

_"I'm Even."_

The bell for lessons was going to go any second and yet subconsciously Isak found himself reaching in his pocket for his phone. It was almost a habit now what he was going to do.   At that moment he decided he was going to try and make Even forgive him as he'd realised maybe he didn't hate him as much as he thought he did. He hated him, of course, just a little less than he first thought.  Just a little less.   

_"I hate the fact that I wiped away his wonderful smile."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec; IDFC-Blackbear  
> Sorry about that and unfortunately more angst will definitely be on the way, but in the end it'll be worth it!  
> Reading your comments makes me so happy and they make me continue and try update as regularly as possible.  
> This chapter is longer than the others and I don't know if any others will be this long or longer but yeah!  
> I apologise for any grammar mistakes.  
> Coming up;  
> \- More angst + Drama  
> \- More Bro Squad  
> \- The List  
> And  
> "I'm a dick."  
> "You don't say."  
> Anyways thanks again for sticking with this fic and all the support :)  
> Ps. I plan to make this fix into series of Isak+Even in different parallel universes so if you have any prompts/ideas you'd like me to write please comment them below or message me on tumblr (I'm avengers--x on there )  
> Much Love, Leah <3


	4. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tries to make things better.  
> The bro squad are helpfulish?  
> The list becomes quite a bit shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update should hopefully make you happier than the last :) Enjoy!

Isak was one of those guys who didn't like to put his emotions out there. He never wore them on his sleeve, as per say. Yet all of his friends could tell that there was something going on with him. Of course, he wasn't going to tell them what it was. Part of him wasn't even entirely sure what it was. But part of him did.He felt bad about what he had said to Even.

**_Extremely bad._ **

  
He kept replaying the situation over and over, constantly in his head. Yes, he hated him, but he would never meaningfully wish what he said on anyone-not even his worst enemy. Which Even wasn't really. Just a guy he hated, which to him even felt like a façade. But then he didn't want to think like that anymore.  

  
The rest of the week went by in a haze as each day Isak planned some sort of, what he'd call ' _pathetic_ ' and ' _soppy_ ' apology. But Isak could never confront Even with his apology. To begin with he was extremely shy and nervous and didn't even know if Even could forgive him. Or be one to. However there was also another problem.

Even hadn't been at school since what he had said to him. Isak arrived everyday for the rest of that week, early, at his locker and waited. Everytime he saw someone tall or blonde or tall and blonde he got prepared to 'pour out his heart' but Even was never there. He never came. He even want out of his way to ask his friends if they'd seen him but apparently none of them had heard anything from Even. 

  
_**He'd messed up and now he felt bad.**_  
   
Fortunately for Isak, he seemingly had very supportive friends, who picked up on him being 'off' almost straight away. 

  
It was outside, during lunch at school. The air was cold and the sky was masked in clouds. No blue to be seen. Isak, like normal wasn't fully paying attention to his friends conversations. He was too busy, still thinking how he could try to fix things.    
Jonas tapped him on the arm and he turned to see his best friend who was giving him a worried glance. 

  
"You okay?" He asked sincerely. 

  
Isak swallowed and hesitantly nodded. This got the attention of Mahdi who titled his head. Magnus followed in suit and asked if there was a problem, that Isak would tell them about.  
Isak sighed. 

  
"I messed up guys," He uttered, barely audible. 

  
His friends exchanged puzzled glances. But they were going to try help him out for definite. 

"Wanna elaborate? " Mahdi enquired.

Isak didn't really want to tell them the whole situation with Even, like he had Eskild. That  had only made everything worse. (To add they all thought he hated him and he didn't want to understand the crazy thoughts that were going through his head). 

  
"I just messed up guys," Isak shrugged, taking a step backwards, " I said some shit that I didn't mean to say and now I don't know how to fix everything." 

  
They were all silent for a while before Jonas spoke up. 

  
" Well when I was with Eva.. When I ever said something bad or messed it up, we'd talk it through and normally we would manage to sort the problem out." 

  
Isak had considered this option many times, but he didn't entirely know how he'd be able to or how to approach the whole topic with Even. If he did see him again. That's when he heard Magnus speak up. 

"Yeah, but if that'd work, then wouldn't you still be with Eva?" 

  
"At least I have experience to give some advice from," Jonas fired back, causing Mahdi to let out a loud laugh and even Isak had a small chuckle. 

Magnus looked hurt. 

"It's not my fault you never help me when I ask about how to get with Vilde!" He exclaimed.   
Isak heard Mahdi make a sly comment about Magnus being 'too desperate' but he didn't hear it all before he saw Magnus storm off. 

  
The three remaining boys exchanged looks before Mahdi spoke once more. 

  
"I'll go after him, make sure he doesn't try to hook up with Vilde, like right now," He chuckled a bit at what he'd said even though he knew he shouldn't. Then he stepped forward and tapped Isak on the shoulder. 

"Hope you sort this out, bro."    
Then he walked off. 

Isak and Jonas were left standing in the freezing outside.   
Isak looked down to his feet and gulped. He didn’t like this idea but he felt it needed to be done.   
"I'll do what you said I'll try talk it out with the..." He was cut off. 

"Is this about Even?" Jonas asked curiously. 

Isak was shocked. _How could Jonas have guessed?_  
He was his best friend, yes. But even that didn’t mean he could get to this conclusion. The right one. 

  
Isak didn’t know how to reply as a nervous blush swallowed his cheeks and he felt like he wanted the ground to just open below him. 

"Look I don’t know the deal between you two, if there is anything, but you should at least try talk to him. Honestly it will make things better."  

Isak avoided eye contact with Jonas but appreciated his advice. 

"Thanks I'll try next time I see him," Isak explained, " Doubt I know when that'll be,  haven't seen him since the incident." 

Isak looked around outside, just to double check Even wasn't out here staring at him like the time in the canteen. Jonas picked up on this and said something.

Something that may've just made Isak's life better from every moment onwards. 

"I heard he works at the café, the one round the corner from here." 

A small grin grew on Isak's face.   
   
   
The rest of the school day seemed to drag for Isak, but eventually he was out and ready to go apologise to Even. If he'd even be there.

On the ten minute walk, Isak anticipated every possible scenario that could occur. He wondered if this was happening in every universe and if in this one it'd succeed. He wished he knew how it'd work out in this universe. Or even if there was a parallel universe where he wasn't even in this situation. He hoped he was there. 

  
When he eventually arrived at the café, he carefully peered through the window. Immediately the first thing that cmae into his view was Even's tall lanky figure behind the counter. He had his hair swept back once more and his eye were glowing from the sunlight that was gleaming through the windows. He stood outside for a bit longer. Watching what was going on, but partly because he was worried. Then he saw it. Something he'd missed. The customer he was serving must have said something amusing as Even's face broke into a huge smile and he even began to laugh. Isak found himself smiling at this.

  
He knew he couldn't stand outside forever. He knew that the coffee shop was going to close soon, so he took a deep breathe in and walked through the door. The line in front of him wasn't long and he hoped that Even didn't change shift before he got to the front. He glanced around. The place was nice, very vintage and aesthetically pleasing. The tables were organised so the place didn't feel crowded and the lights weren't too bright. They were actually just light bulbs hanging from the ceiling in empty jars and yet for some reason Isak was so intrigued by the place.    
_What a perfect place for a date, he thought._  
__**Wait  
** What?   
No. He was not thinking about that, nope. Not at all!   
   
Time flew by and before Isak realised he was at the front of the que. Even, was luckily still serving and at first he hadn't seen him. A smile was still painted on his lips and Isak wasn't ready to see it fade.   
"Hello, what would you li..." Even paused as he looked down and noticed his next customer.

Just like Isak had predicted Even's smile disappeared instantly. 

"Even? Can we talk?" Isak asked. 

"If you can't see, I'm busy working." He bluntly responded whilst trying to look anywhere but at Isak. Isak fiddled with his thumbs and tried to think of something else to say. This was hard for him, he wasn't used to apologising. 

"Look Even, I've come to ap..apologise," Isak took a shaky breathe," I'm a dick." 

"You don't say."  

Was all Even replied sharply, before he began fiddling with the cash register. 

"Now if you don't want to order anything, I suggest you leave this 'freakish place." He added in a serious tone given Isak a stern glance. 

  
Isak knew he was going to have to try even harder and to think this was all for a guy that he **hated**! 

  
He ordered a hot chocolate and went and sat down at one of the tables. Taking as much time as he could to drink it whilst he began to ponder solutions.   
The shop began to empty, gradually and eventually he was the only person left.    
He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see Even leant against the counter. 

"You know we're closing soon, right?" 

"You know I haven't finished my drink yet, right?" Isak responded, smugly. 

Even tilted his head and one small hair dangled forward in front of his eye. Carefully,resting on his forehead. Isak would never admit this, but he found it cute. 

Suddenly Even was walking towards him and grabbed his drink out of his hand. Their fingers brushed against each other for a for a few seconds, but for Isak it felt like forever. Even walked away into the kitchen, disposed of the drink and walked back in, with a smirk on his face. 

"Now it's done so you can go."   
 

His tone was bitter and firm. Isak groaned. 

He was only here to apologise and yet Even was making it so difficult for him. Now he knew why he hated him the uptight, obnoxious idiot. He didn't even know why he was doing this.   
His heart reminded him. 

He turned his chair to face Even and took a loud breathe as he breathing became unsteady. 

"I'm here to apologise, Even. Please just hear me out." At this Even fixated his gaze to Isak and Isak felt happy that he had gained Even's attention. 

"I was a dick. An idiot. A twat. Whatever you want to call me and I was horrible to you and I'm sorry. I just..I didn't know what to do. The guy I hate was literally, what I'd call stalking me. But I never meant to lash out at you. Anything I said, I didn’t mean it."

Isak concluded his apology by looking down to his hand once again. 

Slowly he looked up to see Even. Once again, Even seemed speechless. But the vibes Isak was getting from this time were much more positive than the last. 

"I forgive you, Isak."  

Isak couldn't believe what Even was saying and a small smile found it's way to his lips. He felt better already. 

Even slowly ambled closer and took out a chair and sat beside Isak. 

"One thing though," Even asked, Isak nodded looking into Even's bright blue eyes.   
"You still claim to hate me, but someone who hated me, I doubt they'd ever come apologise." 

Isak couldn't believe he was hearing this, he felt like he should take it all back. He rested his arm on the table and put his head in his hand. He needed to think of a smart reply. 

"I just did it because..it felt like the right thing to do." 

At this comment Even raised his eyebrows. Isak was baffled at his response, that somehow everyone could read him today. 

"You're a terrible liar!" Even jested. 

"I am not!" Isak argued, " I'm just a good person,you know and I felt bad.." 

"Oh, so you felt bad for me?" Even asked, raising his eyebrows again and chuckling to himself. 

_**Was Even flirting with him?** _

"No, I just heard if you do something that makes you feel good your dick gets bigger."

Isak regretted what he'd said almost instantly.

_**What had he just said!?  
** _

_**Why had he said that???  
** _

_**This was like when you try flirt with your crush and mess up.  
** _

_**But Even wasn't Isak's crush and he definitely wasn't flirting.**    
_

"I don't think they say that," Even responded struggling to hold back laughs, "You just felt bad for me, admit it." 

Isak face was bright pink, so there was no way of backing out of this. He hung his head in shame and nodded, slowly. Even smiled, a large admiring smile when he thought Isak couldn't see. 

"You don't hate me, Isak. But I also get that you don't want to be friends with me just yet." That's when Even proposed and idea,

"Why don't we be frenemies?" 

  
This had to be the most ridicuolous thing Isak had ever heard and yet he found himself saying, _okay_. 

After that they found themselves grinning at each other like idiots. Then they just spoke, chatted, chilled, joked and maybe even flirted in the small coffee shop on the corner. The time went by so fast that they lost track of it. Until it turned dark. 

"And that's how I discovered I was bi." 

Both Isak and Even burst into laughter. 

"So they never knew that you were with the other sibling, wow, a player from day one Even Bech Næsheim, who knew...Oh wait! Everyone!" Isak joked. 

Even stood up and giggled. Before moving his lose hair out of his eye. He jumped up startled, for some reason.

"Oh shit! The time..I need to seriously close up!" 

Isak too looked at his phone and noticed the time, 10 to 8. He'd spent ages here.

_With Even._

He signalled at the door, explaining he should probably leave too. He stood up and watched Even,who he could tell was clearly checking him out. He felt another blush, creep onto his cheek.

_**Not again!** _

He was about to leave when he heard Even call;   
"I had fun hanging with you Isak, we should do it again," He was smiling through every word and Isak was glad to see Even's smile again.   
"Text me?" He added and without knowing he had, Isak nodded. 

  
   
Once he'd left the shop, he walked round the corner and got out his phone.   
He went off of texts, the first app that loaded, and found his list.   
He deleted the things that he'd previously changed because honestly, why have something on a hate list that he actually liked. Even if it was absurd for him to like stuff about the guy he kinda hated?   
Then he flickered down and deleted the notes about his hair and laughed because secretly he loved them. He was about to turn off his phone, when he quickly changed one thing on his list. 

  
As he walked the empty streets home, he wondered why he felt so weird after hanging with Even. Not a bad weird, but a good weird. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and he wanted to see Even again, immediately. He couldn't get Even off his mind. 

  
_**But why?**_  
__**They weren't even friends...  
** He hates Even.   
He hated Even.   
He dislikes Even.   
He..he doesn't know.   
   
_"I hate the he flirted with me and I couldn't flirt back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec: Conquer  
> What do you think about that?  
> Isak and Even actually talking?!  
> Spending time together?!  
> Who'd have thought!  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback and support once again, guys! It really keeps me going and motivates me to try write and update daily :) I'm surprised you stick with this story and my writing because my grammar is terrible, I always re read it and find at least 5 mistakes!  
> Anyways here's what's coming next;  
> -Eskild the guru is back!  
> -"Halla!"  
> -Texts  
> And;  
> "You just flirted with me!"  
> "Obviously."  
> Well that's all for now, see you for the next chapter!  
> Much love, Leah <3


	5. Lights Down Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak + Even spend a day together.  
> Pure fluff  
> Well unless you can spot the clues that hint at turmoil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the positive feedback that I'm receiving means so much to me. Reading the comments always puts a smile on my face. So this happy chapter is dedicated to all you guys :)

It had been under 12 hours since Isak had seen Even, since he had spent all evening with him. Yet he wanted to see him again and he didn’t even know why. He felt like Even was more of a friend than a **_'frenemy'_ ** or whatever Even had jokingly called them. As soon as he'd woken up, he reached out for his phone to text Even like he'd asked him to however he was surprised to see a text already from Even. It had been sent at around 2am. 

_Hey, Isak._

_Can't stop thinking about how great it was to hang out with you today! Well..technically it was yesterday but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out again? If you’re free that is :)_

Isak couldn't help smiling. Of course he was free. What else would he be doing? His life was boring anyway. He chuckled at the fact that Even was always so grammatically correct in his texts, compared to how himself. 

_Yeh sure. sounds great_

He pondered whether on not to put a smiley face or not but evidently left it. As much as he thought and dreamed about it. Him and Even weren't that good friends yet. Instantly he got a reply. It was almost like Even had been waiting all night for his message back. He wouldn't put that past him. 

_Great, we could meet in town maybe? At 3ish? I could buy us some beer or something and then we could just chill, anywhere?_  

Isak replied, _okay_ , along with a beer emoticon. 

Now Isak had to wait for 6 hours to see Even again. So he sat there, on his bed. Bored. Waiting for time to pass, wondering what was going to happen today. 

 

 

_"Why don't you have many friends then, Isak?" The older boy asked, he looked down at Isak and the sun shone through his hair causing it to glow. Isak blushed nervously._

_"I don't like people," he shrugged and tried to hide his face._

_"Well, you seem to like me," Even laughed and Isak smiled back at him._

_"I've only known you for a week."_

_At this Even shrugged back._

_"So what? To you a week, to me an infinity! We're going to be best friends forever, I can feel it," A huge grin spread on Even's face, " Just imagine it on our grave stones, we'll have like joint ones, Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Næsheim- best friends since they were 9 to 1000 years old."_

_Even's exaggeration made Isak laugh and he was the happiest he'd ever been. He had a friend. A true, real friend. Not someone who would ditch him. Not someone who would leave him._

 

Isak was ready 2 hours before he was suppose to go meet up with Even and he lurked around in his room before going into the kitchen to grab a snack. 

"Oh, I wondered when the moody prince would rise!" Eskild joked. He was spread out over two chairs in the kitchen. He had an ice pack on his forehead and Isak stared at him confused. 

"A can of soup fell on my head, if you must know. But you didn't come rushing at my screams of pain, so you don't care." 

Isak rolled at his eyes at how dramatic Eskild was being. He opened a cupboard, carefully, and reached in before grabbing the closest thing.  

"You're going to have to do some cleaning. I'm in no state to do it like this. I'm in...Owww.. So much pain. Agony." Isak groaned at Eskild's dramatic blackmail. No, he never really did chores or helped out round here but he did enough to get by himself. To add, he definitely wasn't missing spending time with Even. 

"Sorry, Eskild. I can't. I have plans," Isak replied, trying to stop himself smiling like a fool. 

Eskild sat up and observed him. He titlted his head and knitted his eyebrows together. 

"With who?" He eventually asked, unsure. 

However before Isak had time to reply his phone went off. It was a text from Even. 

_I'm setting off now! I'm excited :)_

**It was only 2:05.**

Isak decided that he too should leave, maybe meet Even earlier. Expand the day. 

Before he could answer Eskild's question he'd left the room and was quickly putting on his shoes and jacket. He could hear Eskild yelling his name as he walked out of the front door- but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the now.  

And his time with Even. 

 

When he arrived in town, he lingered around. They hadn't planned an exact place to meet but Isakhad faith that as he hopelessly walked around he would find him. He didn't want to text Even. He may come across as desperate or clingy and he didn't want anyone seeing him like that. He kept his head down, staring at the ground as he ambled around, scaring off the odd pigeon. After walking for around 20 minutes, with no luck he decided he had to text Even. Yes, they weren't suppose to meet for a while still... But Isak just wanted to see him and that fact he didn’t like admitting. When he reached into his pocket he felt a shadow cast over the top of him and before he could react someone snatched his hat off of his head. Isak quickly turned around. 

"Halla," Chuckled Even, who was stood behind him wearing his hat. 

Isak nervously chuckled, before replying back with the same. 

He tried to reach up to get his hat off of Even but he couldn't. He hated the fact Even was taller than him. Well.. He didn't hate it, just disliked it in circumstances like this one. 

Even grinned and raised his eyebrows. Isak stopped and shyly kicked his foot on the floor. 

"You want this back?" Even said before carefully taking it off and placing the snapback onto Isak's head once more. Isak wondered how Even's hair still looked so perfect after wearing it. His hair looked terrible, it had became fluffy and curled up and he was glad he had the hat to cover it. 

 

"What are we going to do then?" Isak asked curiously, taking the courage to peer into Even's large shining eyes. 

"You see.. I was so excited I forgot my ID. I realised on my way here but I didn’t want to be late so I thought I'd come and tell you now.." Even nervously chuckled. Isak could tell he was slightly embarrassed. 

"You could've just texted me," Isak responded. 

"Yeah, like you were going to text me about where we were going to meet," Even replied smugly.  

Isak looked up, puzzled. How did Even know? 

"Were you..were you following me?" He asked. 

"Yeah, had been for about 15 minutes. I saw you looking lost near the café," Even shrugged, like it was no big deal. But Isak was the one who now felt embarrassed and a harsh blush spread across his face. 

Playfully,he lightly hit Even on the arm, " You dick." 

Even laughed at this too and looked down at Isak with a smile. 

"Well, I was going to invite you back to mine..but if you’re going to call me names like that.." Even put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt. 

Both boys burst into hysterics in the middle of the town and received many odd glances from the strangers, who were walking past. Somehow, Isak doesn’t know how, both him and Even subconsciously agreed to go round to Even's house and off they went. Even led taking large steps and steadily Isak followed in suit. 

 

When Isak arrived at Even's he was pretty amazed. His house was quite large and really aesthetically pleasing. Even pushed the front door open and held it  for him, which made Isak feel a sudden ecstatic rush. Even's house seemed empty and it was nice and peaceful unlike when he lived with his own family. When Even took Isak to his room, Isak was amazed. Mesmerised by everything. The drawings on the wall, the fact that Even was an amazing artist. There was a guitar hung loosely, also, on the wall and the fact that Even could maybe play it made Isak feel giddy inside. Even came over to him and glanced at what Isak was looking at and then at Isak himself. 

"You like what you see?" He questioned. 

Isak nodded. 

Even walked over to the wall and gently pulled the guitar down. 

"I'm a bit rusty, but I can still play a few songs," Even smiled and went and sat in the window ledge. Isak noticed a space and went to perch himself opposite. 

Even started to strum the guitar strings to practise. Isak could immediately tell it was a soppy love song, which surprised Isak because everyone at school claimed Even only listened to NAS songs. (Isak totally hadn’t spent one night listening to all of their songs, only to see how terrible Even's music taste was). 

Isak watched Even as he focused on what he was playing. He was biting down on his lip and sticking out his tongue to concentrate which Isak found adorable , for some reason. Even looked up and smiled, catching Isak off guard. He quickly glanced away and pretended he had been looking out of the window and just taking the music in. This caused Even to begin to hum a long to the tune and eventually sing. Even didn't have the best voice, but to Isak he sounded amazing. The melody, the harmony, the rhythm. Just him and Even. There was no place he would rather be. Which was something he would've never have thought of a few weeks ago. 

As Even got further into the song Isak began to recognise it more. It was a song that his ex use to play all the time, he believed it was called lights down low or something. He didn't really pay attention. He always felt weird when she tried play it around him. She'd want to dance, hug and passionately kiss him and he always tried to put her off. He had so many awful memories with this song and yet here, now, with Even playing it now everything felt right... 

**_"Ooh oh_ **

**_Turn the lights,_ **

**_turn the lights Down low."_**  

To Isak, Even sounded like an angel, his voice more perfect with every word. 

_**"Yeah,** _

_**Now I'm feeling your breathing slow.** _

_**Cause baby we're just reckless kids .** _

_**Trying to find an island in the flood."** _

It felt like Even was singing the song directly to Isak. He obviously wasn't. 

**_"And Ooh oh,_ **

**_Just turn the lights,_ **

**_turn the lights Down low, oh. "_**  

Isak hadn’t even realised but he had also began to sing along. Even stopped playing and stared at Isak, a smile of admiration spread on his face as he gazed at him with heart eyes. Isak stopped as soon as he realised. 

"Don't stop, I was enjoying that," Even complimented him but Isak shook his head and flickered his eyes around the room. He felt a lump in his throat like there was something he wanted to say-but just couldn't. So they both just sat there awkwardly in the silence. 

"You play good...I mean you have good skills...with guitaring I mean," Isak was flustered and he stumbled all over his words. 

"Wow, a compliment from Mr. Valtersen to me? Should I feel special?" Even mocked, clearly taken a back. 

"Now, why would I compliment you?" Isak flirted back. Yes, he actually did it. He even tried to do a little eyebrow wiggle and he thought that he noticed Even was a tad _'aroused'._  

""You just flirted with me!"   
"Obviously." 

Isak knew he had. Maybe he had purposely, no one will know. 

At that moment Even got up and went into a separate room before re-entering with two bottles of beer and a bag of popcorn. 

"As promised," He said passing a bottle over to Isak. 

Isak took a small slurp as he watched Even who continued to move around the room. 

"Hold this," he said, before throwing the bag of popcorn over to Isak. Isak managed to just catch it. 

"What’s this for? What are you even doing?" Isak asked whilst Even frantically moved stuff around in his room. 

"Movie afternoon!" He cheerfully exclaimed before signalling Isak over. Even climbed the ladder up to his bed and Isak looked up puzzled. 

"Come on, We're not going to do anything like that, if that's what you're worried about." 

That was the least of Isak's worries right now. 

 

Even had already decided on a film. He'd chosen Romeo and Juliet, which was apparently one of his favourite movies. Despite not being the type of film he'd normally watch, Isak thoroughly enjoyed it. He found it weird that it was set in the modern time though and they were still using Shakespearean language. Or how no matter how hot he thought Leonardo Di Caprio was, especially with that beach shirt half open, it was nothing compared to how attractive Even was, as he just gazed at the screen. His hand on his sharp jawline. His hair not as perfect as normal.The amount of times they're hands brushed or shoulders knocked made Isak feel a rush of emotions. Why did he feel like this? 

He had to hold back tears at the ending, which was tragic and unfortunate. He never knew he'd feel this way about a romantic movie. One single tear must have fallen down his cheek and even though he tried to hide it, Even noticed. 

Before he knew it Even had pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I cried the first time I watched this too, It's okay," Isak could feel Even's arms wrapped tightly around his torso and he felt warm and fuzzy. 

He'd had such a great afternoon, that when it was time to go, he felt empty again. 

It was dark and he wasn't a fan of walking the streets all alone. He knew that when he was home he would immediately text Even and thank him for a great day. He probably wouldn’t be able to hang with Even for a while due to school and his other friends but he'd look forward to it whe he could once more. Maybe Even was going to the party next Friday, maybe he could see him there? 

 

"You were gone a long time," Eskild commented when he walked through the door. 

Isak didn't reply. 

"Whoever it was, you were with, you must like them a lot." 

Like. 

_Like._

_**Like.** _

Isak sat on his bed, replaying todays events. Once again his time with Even had gone by in a flash. Before he could forget he sent Even a text; 

_Hey, are you going to the party next Friday? I was wondering it maybe we could idk hang there?_

He didn't get a reply straightaway. But he wasn't concerned. Maybe he should've been. 

 

He went to his list. Everything he had thought he knew about Even was false. He wasn't obnoxious. He wasn't a jerk. Or a freak. He was sweet and Isak didn’t exactly hate him. 

So, he deleted everything. Well, everything but the last point. Deleting that one just didn’t feel right and he couldn’t tell why.  

Until he woke up in the middle of the night the realisation hitting him like a wave. 

_"_ _That he doesn't know why I hate him_ _."_  

He didn't hate Even at all. 

_"I like him,"_ he whispered, for only the night to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What do you think of that?  
> Isak has finally realised and now things are really building up.   
> I hope this isn't too fast as I came in with no other plan other than the basis and I didn't expect people to like it as much as they did! My writing isn't the best in this chapter because I felt I had a lot to include so sorry about that. The song I chose to include to me feels like and Evak song and I was listening to it whilst writing that part:) So I hope you enjoyed because next chapter is going to be really intense and I already have everything that's going to happen planned out so stay tuned ;)  
> Coming Next;  
> -Party  
> -More Flashbacks  
> -Drama  
> -Confessions  
> And  
> 'It was probably the worst decision he had made in his entire life.'  
> Much Love, Leah <3


	6. Drunk and in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, doesn't really need any other introduction!  
> A bit of fluff, a bit of angst and maybe just a tad bit of love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, well for now. Thank you for all your kind messages. They mean a lot to me. I feel much better now if you were wondering, I feel I just needed a bit of a break from everything. So sorry if this chapter is bad, I'd stopped writing this for 5 days and it's hard for me to get back into stuff, but Imma try my hardest :)

_Isak found himself walking along the streets of Oslo. It was late and it was dark and it was cold. He didn't want to go home. But he definitely wasn't going back to that party. He just didn't know what to do._

  
The week crawled along slowly for Isak. Slower than a tortoise. Everyday closer to Friday. To the party.

**_To seeing Even._ **

  
To see how he'd act with these ' _feelings_ ' he had which he was pretty certain Even recooperated. Unless Even was just playing him-like everyone else...   
When Friday finally dawned, Isak was probably the happiest he'd ever been. Jonas had to ask him if he was high.    
"That was only once..." Isak had groaned remembering a terrible time.   
He was even happier than Magnus, who was excited that he might finally get a chance with Vilde.

_**Might**. _  
   
When school was over, Isak made his way home-a grin on his face. He even went out of his way to walk past Even's workplace. He peered through the window and witnessed Even smiling as he greeted customers. Isak felt his heart warming. These feelings he'd never knew he had, those he'd buried down for so long had now all come out. They were exploding and making him feel like a lovesick fool. He wasn't entirely complaining, though. 

  
Eskild had questioned him again, when he came home. He wished that he had never told  Eskild about this situation or anything private in his life. Isak knew Eskild was only trying to help, but that kind of made it worse.    
His phone buzzed when he arrived in his room. He quickly checked who it was from and funnily enough it was Even. 

 

_Caught you stalking me today whilst I worked, anything to confess?_

  
Isak chuckled. He thought he'd been sneaky! 

_  
Now, why would I stalk you? What's so special about you anyway?_

_  
**Even** : Maybe my amazing face, or hair, or incredible eyes. Could it be my model like figure? Or the fact you looooooove me?? _

  
Isak couldn't believe Even. 

__  
Obviously I do! Anyways, see you at the party tonight x  
Didn’t mean that 'x' aha 

  
Of course, he didn't mean it. Not at all... 

  
Isak didn’t really dress up for parties but he always tried to look at least his best. He'd put on a white t-shirt with one of his flannel tops and a pair of jeans. He also wore his best snap-back, though it was probably Jonas' which he had borrowed .   
   
The party was very loud and crowded once he arrived. But all Isak wanted to do was seek out Even. He couldn’t find him initially, so he grabbed a can of beer and sat in a chair.

It was a while, but Even eventually came. When he did, he wasn't alone. A girl with short hair swiftly followed behind him. She whispered something in his ear before leaving him be. Even looked up after and searched for Isak. When he eventually noticed him he stared for a while before making his way over.  

  
"Who was that?"

Were the first words that made their way out of Isak's mouth. Even dodged the question. 

  
"So, you don't deny you were spying on me earlier?" 

  
Isak was desperate to know who was with Even, he wasn't jealous..just curious. But he left it for now. 

  
"Nah, who'd want to stalk you? They'd discover how much of a boring person you are." 

  
Even shot Isak an offended glance. 

  
"My life? Boring? As if..." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. 

  
"All you do is watch Romeo and Juliet on repeat in hope one day you can be as romantic as that, which, hint is never." 

  
"I'm honestly so offended, " Even replied, " I thought you loved that film, _Issy."_  
Isak jokingly tapped Even's arm at the nickname and the two burst out into laughter. Isak thought that they just had this casual flirty banter, which flowed and though they were in a room with so many people, it felt like they were in their own little bubble. Back at Even's house.   
They joked around with each other and laughed for over an hour. It felt like forever, to Isak. Everything was perfect. This party could've been so boring but with Even here the whole room just lit up. 

  
That was until the girl came over. 

  
"Even," She said, her voice was particularly whiny.    
Even turned his head and looked up at her.   
"Come dance with me, please," She was almost begging and Isak didn't like where this was going.   
Even didn't reply for a while. Almost like he was ignoring her. After she begged and pleaded for long enough, Even sighed and got up. Isak's heart sunk a little as he watched the girl drag Even into the middle of the room to dance.

He wasn't jealous.

He just didn't like this girl. Or that she had taken Even away.   
He felt sick watching them dance to the song. The girl seemed to be in love with Even. Drunk and in love. Unfortunately, Even seemed the same way back. They were incredibly close and Even's hands moved up and down her waist.

_Isak felt ill._

He couldn't just sit there and watch. So he left the room. He didn’t want to see them make out, which it looked like they were going to do next.   
When he re-entered after a few minutes the song was over and the girl was now sat on Even's lap in the place where they had been earlier, flirting. He felt annoyed . Was she Even's hook-up for tonight? His Girlfriend? Had Even lead him on?   
He just couldn’t stand it. He wanted to leave.   
"Hey Isak!" Even called, beckoning him over, "Come meet my friend, Sonja!"   
 _Pfft.. 'Friend.'_  
He trudged over and literally held his head in his hands as he watched Sonja's attempts to seduce Even. He felt awkward being there. He couldn’t tell if Even was enjoying it or not.

He didn’t want to know. 

  
_Yikes... he was jealous._

  
This painful spectrum continued for a while before  Sonja left to go get them some more drinks. Isak dared not to look at Even.   
"So what do you think of her?" Even asked. Isak wanted to ask why she was here?WHo she was?If she really was just a friend?He wanted to tell Even, that no, he didn't like her. He'd only just met her and yet it was the polar opposite. But he couldn’t. He knew he'd just get angry or let out his real feelings. He needed to keep them in. Locked up.

_**Wonder how that's working out?** _

  
So he did the next best thing and grabbed Even's wrist before pulling him up.   
   
Then he was pulling him out of the room. Into the hallway which was quieter and empty, surprisingly.   
"Woah, Isak!" Even joked, but Isak wasn't laughing.   
"Calm down!" Even added.   
Isak just glared at Even. He felt like a fool. Even could tell something was wrong and his posture changed. He didn't seem tough or confident. He seemed like that small kid that Isak once knew. That made everything worse. It reminded Isak exactly why he had hated Even. He felt like crying. He could feel his insides burning up like rockets. Slowly, he took a deep breath. 

  
"Why are you messing about with me, Even?" Isak asked, dumbfounded.

  
Even stared at him back. His eyebrows furrowed down. Isak was so use to him raising them in this situation. Trying to lighten everything up. Somehow it seemed Isak didn't know Even at all. His eyes looked sad, like the ocean that they were was going to spill everywhere.

   
"I don’t understand you," Isak exclaimed, throwing his hand down beside him," Nothing makes sense." 

  
Even tilted his head and leant back against the wall. 

  
"It doesn't make sense to me either. You hated me for years. _Years, Isak._ I tried to get your attention- I really did , to be friends and you just shut me down..everytime and now...now you want to spend time with me like you never hated me in the first place?" 

  
Isak was gobsmacked to be honest.

_**Everything was kind of true. Sort of true. But that didn't mean anything.** _

_**Isak had a right to hate Even.** _

  
"You know why I hated you, Even." 

  
_Isak and Even were sat by the swings. Their  usual place. The sun was high in the sky, but an ominous grey cloud loomed over them._  
"What do you think we'll be doing in this exact moment, but like 10 years into the future?" Even asked, he smiled at the younger boy beside him and Isak flickered his eyes from Even to the ground.   
" We could be sat in the same place, just talking like now.."

_Even chuckled at Isak's repsonse. Isak didn’t understand why. He hadn't said anything funny._  
"I think that we'll be here... yeah here.. But I don't think we'll be talking."    
Isak looked up at Even and peered into his big blue eyes. He initially didn’t understand what Even meant. But then he did. 

_He was young. But he knew that he didn’t like the girls at school like he did the boys. He knew that his mum would strongly disagree. He knew that he was different. But he'd fould someone who was seekingly the same. And Even his best friend could see this, it meant something to Isak. He hadn't known this boy long but he'd changed his world. He agreed._  
"You think that maybe one day we'll be together? Like together?" Isak asked a crescent smile had formed on his lips.   
Even shrugged, it was a maybe. Not exactly the reaction Isak had hoped.  
That was when the sky grumbled and the cloud cast a shadow over them. It began to rain. Gallons on gallons of water poured out of the sky. Isak looked up but felt a something. Even's hand had wrapped round his and beffort he knew it their fingers interlocked. He looked back at the blue-eyed boy and smiled.   
"OY! Even!" 

_That voice._

_That shout._

_That one moment changed everything._

_  
Even immediately let go of Isak's hand and jumped off the swing. Isak turned around to see what was going on. A group of kids had come over. They all seemed bigger and older than him and he began to feel wary .  
"Mikael? What do you want?" Even questioned, he ambled towards the group.   
"We're going to go hang out, thought you might want to join- we haven’t seen you in forever." Isak stared at this Mikael boy. He had a tall figure, like Even's, but his eyes didn’t smile and he just overall didn’t seem very nice.   
A girl stepped forward. She had shortish blonde hair and was beaming at Even. Isak didn't like her, already.   
"Come and hang out with us, Even. It'd be much better than hanging here," She told him, as she glanced over at Isak with a a sly smile.Isak couldn’t believe his eyes as she wrapped her arms around Even's back and kissed him on the cheek. Isak felt physically sick. The strange girl whispered something in his ear and Even nodded.   
But Even wouldn't leave him.   
They were best friends.   
Best friends forever.   
That's what he kept telling himself as Even agreed and began to walk away with the group.   
Something he repeated over in his head as Even placed his arm round the waist of the girl, Sonja.   
He repeated it. Over and over as Even left through the park gate not even giving him a second thought. Without looking back.   
Isak sat there with hope, that Even would return soon.   
Soon.   
Soon.   
The rain pattered on the ground and the sky began to darken.   
Before Isak knew, it had become rather late and yet he still sat in the same position on the swing, drenched , waiting.    
But, Even never came back.  Eventually Young Isak  gave up all hope.   
Since then, he never went back to the park.   
He never spoke to Even again. Not until a few weeks back. _  
  
   
"In fact it isn't even in the past, I still hate you!" Isak yelled, the memory was painful for him as he remember that he had lost a lot of hope and faith from that very day. He could feel the tears, laying on the brim of his eyes. 

  
"You don't mean it.. If you'd just let me explain..." Even began to say but he was interrupted but a furious Isak. 

  
"No, you don’t get to explain! All you do is flirt, joke, entince people, make them fall for you and then just throw it back in their face whilst you look for another hook up." Isak paused but he wasn't done, words travelling fast output of his mouth like bullets . " I'm not a toy, Even. You can’t play me twice! I was right, before, you are just a jerk, an idiot..." 

  
It hurt Isak, physically to say this to Even. To mask and cover up what he really felt. His heart was broken and him and Even hadn't even become anything. He should've known Even would never change. But he let his heart fall down the same path again. 

  
"Is that all?" Even asked in a quiet voice. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing together his thumbs awkwardly. The atmosphere was tense but silent. Even opened his eyes, just to make sure Isak was still there. Even's breathing was heavy where as Isak's was almost non existant.   
Isak looked up at Even once more. The boy whom he'd spent a forever hating, was still the boy he'd first befriended. The guy who he had made a promise to. He'd grown so much but Isak could still see him. His beautiful ocean eyes. His dreamy hair. The guy who he'd fallen for.

  
_There was one more thing._

  
_One thing that Isak was going to regret._

  
Hesitantly he stepped forward, before grabbing Even's face and pulling his mouth towards his. Their lips smashed together and Isak knew this was a bad idea. The kiss wasn't perfect, it was sloppy and a mess of bottled up emotions. Immediately afterwards Isak wanted to run.

**_But Even had other plans._ **

When they first pulled back after a mere amount of seconds, Isak felt Even wrap his arms around him tightly. Before he knew it he was pushed up against the wall, passionately kissing Even. Even had knocked off Isak snapback as he caressed Isak's head with one hand. ISak's own explored Even's mane of hair and tugged on the soft strands.

Isak sucked on Even's top lip and Even let out a moan. Even pulled away and began to plant soft kisses on Isak's neck.

Isak had dreamt about this since childhood.

But he never imagined him and Even would ever happen.

_Well, he was right.._

  
After a few minutes Isak stopped and fully realised what he was doing.

_He couldn’t._

_Not anymore._

_He knew what he felt for Even._

_But this._

_Now._

_Was wrong._

  
So he blocked out everything.   
And began to walk away.   
Even called out his name but Isak couldn’t hear him.   
He pushed open the front door and left the party.   
This wasn't like the last party where Even had followed.   
He kept walking, further and further away. No plan on where. When he finally unever stood  what had happened back at the party and what he had done, he couldn’t stop thinking about one thing.

_Why had he walked away?_

_  
It was probably the worst decision he had made-in his entire life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... I betcha didn't expect that...or you did...idk lol.Sorry about the kiss writing, it's terrible, I did look up some from other fics and stories but I've never been kissed before so without experience it's hard to right. Same with the flirting, it's terrible in this cuz idk how to flirt :D  
> But the next chapter will be angsty most likely so don't say you weren't warned ;)  
> This was bad btw, Ik so sorry about that. I kinda feel like it's going to fast but not idk! Ugh stressful!  
> But to keep the fluff going,as this fic is part of a mini series I will probably write another fic for mini series and publish it soon. I can't decide if I'll do my secret admirer one-shot or my texting fic first but if you have any preferences please comment below. However that does mean updates on this will be less, which I need to do as school is getting stressful and so is life. So I will try my best to update at least twice a week, I feel I may've pushed myself too hard with the first few chapters.  
> Anyway not much to spoil for coming up, I wanna keep it secret but;  
> "I don't hate Even."  
> Much love, Leah <3


	7. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak deals with the aftermath of everything but another problem comes to hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, here's the next chapter :) It's not as good as the others I don't think, because I have to build a lot of stuff up but nevermind :)

Monday came a lot quicker than Isak had intended it to. Since he'd eventually got home on Friday, he had stayed couped up in his room all weekend but now he had to face the dreaded sight of school...and Even.   
He just couldn't. He'd ruined everything they'd worked back by that kiss.

And by running away.

Maybe even more so by ignoring Even's texts. Which he would delete before even reading. Isak didn't feel bad, like he had when he lashed out at Even time because this time he was hurting too. He just felt regret. But he needed to move on.

Even would've by now anyway. 

  
When the constant text alerts had finally got on his last nerve, Isak grabbed his phone and through it across the room. He was aiming for the end of his bed, he may have misjudged how far it was. The next thing he heard was a thud followed by a smash.

**_Great._ **

He'd broken his phone too.

**_Could_ ** **_life get any better?_ **

  
He walked across the schoolyard,solemnly. He was wearing so much clothing the he felt like he was going to melt.

_A hoodie._

_A coat._

_A beanie._

_Hood up_.

All so he could hide himself. Build up his walls again. He wasn't going to let anyone in this time.  

  
The sky was grey and plain, it represented his emotions right now and the emptiness that he felt. The powerful wind hit his face and it felt as though a thousand tiny knives were stabbing him. He cautiously glanced around, observing his surroundings. He noticed his crazy ex-girlfriend sat on a table with her friends, all of them were laughing and giggling about something. He looked to his right and noticed his friends chatting and joking. Mahdi was shoving Magnus, apparently he'd finally hooked up with Vilde.

 _ **Lucky him**_. 

  
His view then fell apon Even, who wasn't too far away from him. He quickly averted his view, but he swore he saw Even look back and he decided to speed up into the building.   
He took his frustration out on his locker as he forcefully pushed it open and shoved stuff in without paying attention. He must have made quite a scene because everyone was staring at him. 

  
_Great._  
He thought.   
_Just what he needed._  

  
Jonas came over to his locker and glanced at Isak.   
"Hey, you okay dude?" Jonas asked. 

  
"I'm fine," Isak responded without hesitating before slamming his locker shut. He began to storm down the corridor, but Jonas grabbed his arm. 

  
"You would tell me if you weren't, right?" Jonas asked, concern painted on his face. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his bushy eyebrows. 

  
"Yeah," Isak quietly muttered, "I tell you everything."

He lied through his teeth.   
Then he released himself from Jonas' grip and made his way to his next lesson.   
   
_**School was boring. Life was a mess.**_

  
He'd sat in Maths for an hour doing nothing but think of the multiple different scenarios that  could've occurred on Friday.

 

_**What if he hadn't kissed Even?** _

_**What if that Sonja wasn't there?** _

_**What if him and Even hadn't even began to talk again?** _

_**What if him and Even had kept making out, maybe leading to something more?** _

  
There was multiple scenarios, all which would pan out in at least one parallel universe. Isak was so fixated on this that he didn't do any maths work and got set extra homework for it.   
   
He found himself walking to Biology in the most terrible mood he'd ever had. Which he didn't think was possible because he thought he had been since the weekend. He slumped down onto the chair and placed his head on the desk. 

  
"Someone seems happy," Sana sarcastically commented as she perched herself on the seat next to him. 

  
Isak groaned and rolled his eyes. 

  
"Seriously, what is wrong?" She asked, staring him down dead in the eyes,

" I can't work with you whilst you sit here in self-proclaimed self pity and hatred." 

  
Isak raised his head and glared back at her. 

  
"It's none of your business, Sana," He spat back, he didn’t mean to sound so horrible. But he couldn’t help it. 

  
After that she turned away and ignored him for pretty much the rest of the lesson. He knew that she was only trying to help. But he didn't need any.

**_He didn't._ **

  
The lesson went quicker than he expected and he planned to immediately leave so he could get home and indulge himself in some Narcos, take his mind off of everything-when Sana stopped him. 

  
" I know advice is probably the last thing you need and I'm probably one of the last people you'd want to share stuff with," She explained, " But you need to find someone to spill all your problems to. It's no good keeping them all bottled up, Isak." 

  
She looked at him in a soft caring way. This was a side of Sana he hadn't seen before. 

  
"Trust me, I know."  

  
Before she left, she said one more thing in attempt to persuade Isak to open up.

   
" Keeping things to yourself isn't good. We can only bottle up emotions for so long, someday that bottle will crack and those emotions will pour out in tears. Talk to someone, anyone you trust." 

  
Then she was gone.

  
Isak stood there speechless in the middle of the biology classroom.    
He knew what he now needed to do.   
For some reason what Sana had said had been so impactful.   
He was about to leave when his Bio teacher, who didn't know what a bra was, entered the room. 

  
" Wanting extra work, Isak?" She questioned.   
Without hesitation Isak left the room as fast as he could.   
   
When he left the school building he peered around the school grounds until he spotted Jonas. Isak walked up to him cautiously and took a deep shaky breathe. 

  
"Hey," he uttered almost inaudibly. 

  
"Hey, Isak!" He smiled back, "What's up?" 

  
Isak looked down to his feet. Remembering Sana's wise words and why he was doing this.

   
"Not much really. Do you maybe, want to hang out?" He asked, not expecting Jonas to be willing. 

  
He was surprised when he agreed. 

  
"Where shall we go? What do you wanna do?"Jonas enquired. 

  
Isak shrugged his shoulders and shivered as a cool breeze blew against them.   
   
Jonas told him that he had an idea of where to go an reluctantly Isak followed. He needed to tell Jonas everything to feel better. He needed to get his story straight. And he would've, if Jonas would've taken him anywhere than where he did. 

  
_**The Coffee Shop**_. 

  
_**The Coffee shop where Even worked.** _

  
He had to smile through his teeth as the entered the shop and joined the que. He wanted to ask Jonas why he'd brought him here out of all places, but he didn’t. He kept it to himself like usual. 

  
He wished that this line could be prolonged forever but soon enough he was behind the counter facing Even. Jonas had left him to go quickly go call someone and get a table. He'd sighed and looked straught ahead avoiding contact with Even. 

  
"I'll have two coffees," He bluntly told Even. 

  
Even looked down at him and leant against the counter to get closer to Isak. 

  
"Can we talk, please?" He whispered.  

  
His head was close to Isak and he smelt like Vanilla, it was a wonderful smell but it reminded Isak of last Friday which he just wanted to forget. 

  
"I just need to explain, please," Even begged flashing puppy dog eyes at Isak. 

  
Isak grunted and placed his money on the counter. 

  
"I just order two drinks, I'd like them now please or I'm going to complain to your manager." 

  
Even drew backwards and wandered over to the coffee machine. Isak was hurt and everytime he was hurt he always ended up hurting others. He didn't mean to..it just happened. Afterwards it always made him feel bad. Even came back with the two cups of coffee and slammed them down before taking some of the money off the counter. 

  
"Keep it all," Isak told him picking up the drinks. 

  
"I don’t need any tips from you," Even hissed back and then ignored anything else Isak had to say to serve the next customer.  

  
_**Way to go,**_ Isak thought to himself as he took the drinks over to their table. 

  
Isak sat back down and handed Jonas one of the cups of coffee. 

  
"You and Even seemed close," Jonas observed. 

  
Isak instantly shook his head. 

  
"No, no we're not," He clarified.  

  
Jonas titled his head, slightly-confused. But he let it drop.   
They both sat there awkwardly at the tables. Jonas was stirring his drink with a small wooden stirrer, remnants of his drink splashing out onto the table. Isak was drumming his finger tips on the table top, whilst watching the plumes of steam leave his beverage. The silence between them both was very unsettling. 

  
"So, Magnus and Vilde finally, huh?" Isak said breaking the awkwardness with the first thought that had come to his mind.  

  
"Yeah! I didn't believe him at first but it's all true," Jonas chuckled to himself at this.  

  
Who'd have thought Magnus actually had a chance with Vilde, Isak definitely didn't. 

  
"Well, at least we don’t have to hear him nagging for advice every lunch now," Isak joked, "It must've been the most shocking hook-up at the party." 

  
"Yeah.." Jonas replied, glancing around the room. 

  
Isak took a mouthful of his coffee and pulled a weird face. 

  
"Can Even do anything right?" He exclaimed. He didn’t mean to say it out loud.    
Jonas shot a look at him and tried to hide a little laugh. He fiddled with his fingers before asking Isak a question. 

  
"So do you still hate Even?" 

  
This had caught Isak off guard. He did mean to tell Jonas everything but he disn't know if he was fully ready to just yet. His mind tried to come up with countless different answers but he wasn't able to say any. He could feel his neck heat up as a dark red blush crept onto his cheeks. He felt like he was glowing, like he was practically a beacon. 

  
Jonas didn’t pressure Isak into an answer. That's probably why he was such a good friend. Isak was glad he'd decided he would talk to Jonas. After a few minutes he took a deep breathe and he was ready-ready to tell the whole truth. 

  
"I..I..erm.. I don't..hate Even..." He stuttered trailing off.

Jonas didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. He simply nodded and for Isak so far that was fine. He paused a second, so he could keep a steady train of thought and not say anything he didn't mean to. 

  
He was ready to continue explaining everything to Jonas when two girls rushed over to their table and began to yell about something. Isak glanced up and recognized one of them immediately to be Emma.

**His crazy ex.**

  
She was yapping at him and he didn’t understand everything but she seemed pissed off?

   
"Wow, Isak!" She barked at him throwing her hands up in the air," I can't believe you've moved on already." 

  
Though not entirely sure what she meant, he raised his eyebrows and retorted with a snarky reply. 

  
"Well unfortunately I never liked you in the first place, so I can never move on from you because you know I like dicks and as far as I know you don’t have one, unless you want to tell me something?" 

  
Jonas burst out into hysterics and even Emma's friend found Isak's roast a tad funny. Emma's face changed and Isak thought he could almost seem smoke come out of her ears. 

  
"Yeah, well I don't know what's worse to be honest, that you used me to hide your homosexuality or that you hooked up with the guy you hate, the biggest fuck boy to exist."Emma proclaimed before storming off.

Isak looked at Jonas lost and confused. 

  
"Wha..wha..di..s.." He tried to ask what she meant but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. 

  
"I thought that’s why you wanted to hang out, so you could tell me about you and.." Jonas titled his head , towards Even who was brewing another terrible pot of coffee. 

  
Isak's mind blurred from reality.

_How did everyone know?_

  
_Had Even told them all?_

_  
If he had he swore he was going to..._

  
"So,you haven’t seen the video?" Jonas asked, curiously before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. 

  
_What video?_

  
He'd broken his phone, of course he hadn't seen any video.   
He began to panic and looked down at his hands.

_Surely it couldn’t be that bad; whatever it was.._

  
_**It was worse.** _

  
Jonas had pushed his phone across the table and  on the screen was a video titled

 ' _ **Evak gets frisky.'**_

He didn't even want to press play. This had been why everyone had looked at him weird. Why Sana had given him all the emotional advice. Why Jonas had cared so much about how he was. 

  
When he eventually did pressed play all the memories flooded back. It was just him and Even without a care in the world, passionately kissing almost grinding against a wall. Yet it wasn't just there secret now..

_**Everyone knew.** _

  
Isak got up, without even pressing pause or saying anything to Jonas. He stormed out of the coffee shop and dashed round the corner where he fell to his knees in the street.  

_His bottle had finally cracked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another plot twist? Dun..dun...dun..  
> I did warn you hiw bad this chapter was. Sorry. It's really late and I'm tired but I needed to get this done and post it cuz I haven't in ages. So if you did enjoy it thanks :) I hope I can update as soon as I can and I promise the next chapter will be nicer, with More evak moments :)  
> Another reason for the late update is because I've been working on a YouTube vid - you can check it out if you like;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui9dOaz3E-w&feature=share  
> Much love, Leah <3


	8. You Found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finally lets all his emotions out, with Eskild's support.  
> Isak and Even finally reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay!  
> Hope you enjoy this one, it's quite angsty but trust me it's worth it!  
> (I apologise for any grammatical issues)

Isak didn’t want to talk to anyone.

_To see anyone._

_To be near anyone._

He just wanted to be alone.  

  
That's where he stayed in his room. Skipping school, everyday of the following week.   
   
_He felt humiliated. Embarrassed._

  
If only someone had told him about the video earlier in the day, then he wouldn’t have walked around all day without a care in the world, whilst he was everyone's laughing stock.   
He bet that they were all talking about him. Spreading rumors, drama and he didn’t know what to feel. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and be engulfed by the ground.   
   
Everyone knew that he didn't hate Even, now. They all knew the thing which he didn't want anyone to ever know. He'd only just been able to admit it to himself...   
   
_And what was Even's view in all this?_  
Did he even know about the video?   
   
He seemed perfectly fine when they spoke...   
But Isak had cut him off... he hadn't let him finish....   
   
_Maybe Even would've told him... maybe he could've known earlier... maybe he wouldn't have had Emma belittle him like she did...._  
   
Isak knew that there was no point dwelling on the past, but he just couldn't help himself. He refused to leave his room, to go outside and so here he was stuck with all his thoughts.   
   
It was midday, on Friday and Isak didn't know how long he'd been in the room alone. He didn’t remember the last time he went ou, since Monday.

  
His door abruptly opened and Eskild stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black jumper that was way too big for him and he glanced at Isak with sad eyes. 

  
"You okay?" He asked around the door. 

  
Isak simply nodded. 

  
Eskild and Isak looked at each other in silence for a while before the older man fully entered the room. He carefully shut the door and went to sit next to Isak on his bed. 

  
"You honestly don't seem it, Isak," Eskild uttered, "I know you think locking yourself away will make everything better, but it won't. You'll have to face everything sooner or later." 

  
At this Isak grabbed a pillow from behind him and buried his face in it.   
Eskild's words were true, Isak knew that there was no running away from everything. But he wished he could. 

  
"Isak, it's not the end of the world," Eskild explained, his tone slightly angered.   
Isak slowly pulled his head out of the cushion and glanced up. A single tear fell onto his cheek. 

  
"But it is!" He cried back," No one understands! It's just...I don't...." 

  
His words were coming out in a blurred mess as all of his emotions were pouring out at once. 

  
"Hey, Isak it's okay..Just take your time," Eskild reassured, placing a hand on Isak's shoulder, to comfort him. 

  
Isak wiped his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, that was restricting him from talking. 

  
"I don't understand things, Eskild," he whispered, barely audible, " Why me?"   
   
Isak's chest hurt, all of his repressed emotions were weighing him down and he just needed to spill them out. He felt like if he didn’t he was going to explode. 

  
"I don't understand, Eskild." 

  
And so he did, he spilled everything to Eskild. Because no matter how eccentric, over the top or full of himself Eskild was, Isak knew he would listen. He knew he cared and that he would help in anyway possible. 

  
"I was so sure that I hated Even...so sure...but then I spent time with him and I fell for him, all over again and he just messes it all up, everytime! He left me the first time and didn't follow me the second. If he actually cared he would fight for me, wouldn't me?" 

  
Eskild tilted his head and carefully rubbed his hand on Isak's shoulder.   
Isak looked down and took a shaky breath.  

  
_He was blaming Even for all this, but why?_

  
None of this was Even's fault... 

  
"Why am I blaming him?" Isak gasped out, "It's not his fault..It's not...It's mine. If I hadn’t have got my hopes up everytime. If I hadn't have been a dick to him when he tried and tried over again to talk to me, to apologize. If I hadn't have ran, everything could've been fine. Why am I such an ass? Why am I horrible to everyone?" 

  
Isak voice began to get louder and Eskild shuffled closer to Isak, to give him all the emotional support he needed. 

  
"I hurt everyone because I don't want to feel anything, why would I? Falling in love sucks and yet it happens and you can't... you can't escape it..." Isak let out a loud sigh," I don't..I don't hate Even. But I bet he hates me."   
  
"And I don't blame him. I hate myself too."   
   
When the words left Isak's mouth, the tears wouldn't stop falling and he found himself balling and balling. Eskild pulled him into a tight hug and told him that it wasn't true. But Isak believed every word he had told himself and so he stayed there and cried for what felt like forever.   
   
When he had eventually got it all out of his system, his chest felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of it. 

  
Eskild pulled back and looked at Isak in the eyes. 

  
"You’re a moody, annoying, lazy teen," He explained," But you're Isak Valtersen and you’re strong, amazing, confident and loved by many." 

  
This made a small smile cross Isak's lips as what Eskild was saying was true and if it came from himself he would never believe it, but someone else saying it? 

  
_It meant everything to him._

  
Eskild then reached into his back pocket and pulled out an object which looked like a phone.

   
"I also got this fixed for you, I don’t know if you want I but... here," He extended his arm and held out the phone, Isak took it out of his hand and looked it over whilst Eskild got up off the bed.   
   
He examined it and it looked as good as new. He didn't really want to check anything as his texts and social media would probably still be blowing up due to the video, but he could soldier through it. 

  
Eskild was once again at the door, but this time he was smiling at Isak. 

  
"If you ever want to talk to me, just know I'm here," He said, before attempting to make a dramatic exit. 

  
Isak yelled back sarcastically, "Thanks for the advice, old man!" 

  
Eskild then told him that he still had his chores to do, which caused Isak to laugh loudly. He was back to his old self and he felt good. 

  
Suddenly, he phone pinged and he was startled and he looked down to see a text from Even. Cautiously he unlocked his phone and noticed he had plentiful unread messages all from Even.   
   
_Fri: 23:49_

 __  
Hey, Isak. Please text me back?  
 

 

_  
Sat 15:54_

__  
Isak, you might want to see this!  
*Link to video*   
 

 

_  
Sat 19:08_

__  
There's a video going around of us making out, what do I do?  
 

 

_  
Sun 10:32_

_  
Isak???_

 

 __  
  
Mon 13:19 

_  
Look I get you hate me, just please respond so I know you’re okay._

 

 __  
  
Tues 17:08 

 __  
Look, if you just reply I promise not to text you again..  
 

 

_  
Wed 08:46_

_  
Okay, bye then._

 

 __  
  
Thurs 12:01 

_  
I hate you too, Isak!_

 

 __  
  
Isak scrolled down to the final text that had just come through. It was long and it seemed Even had tried to explain himself, he was letting out all his emotions like Isak had.   
 

  
_Fri 21:21_  
   
Hi, Isak.   
I know I said I wouldn't text you again..but if you’re really going to ignore me forever again, I just need to explain. 

_  
I'm sorry about what happened when we were younger I really am.. But I can't change the past, I wish I could. I swear I was going to come back for you, really, but then my mum called me home and I had to go to her because she needed me. I tried to tell you, so many times, but you never listened. I know it’s no excuse but I'm truly sorry!_

_  
I realize that last Friday was kind of a replica of that day. I didn’t follow you and I knew I should've but you just seemed to angry, so upset. I wondered if you even meant to kiss me?_

_Did you mean it?_

_It was something that I'd dreamed about since we were kids...but the way it happened; the events after....it was like a nightmare_

_  
What about those weeks were we became friends again?_

_Were they all fake?_

_Did you still hate me?_

_  
I know we've both said some pretty horrible stuff to each other but I want you to know that I never mean it, I could never..._

__  
I know everybody thinks I'm a fuck boy. That because I'm bisexual it equates to me sleeping around, flirting with everyone, picking;choosing and dumping. But it’s not like that. I've only ever really properly liked you Isak. Out of everyone in thentrie school. I always have, The feelings I have for you, I've never felt anything like them-ever.  
   
So, I don’t know if you'll read this or even care. But I thought you should know. 

_  
You may hate me...but I don’t hate you._

__  
-Even x  
   
Isak stared at the message for a couple of minutes, glassy tears stuck to the rim of his eyes. Then without hesitation he replied to the message, it was simple but it was something both Isak and Even needed to hear.   
   
_I don’t hate you._  
   
Then, before he knew what'd made him do it, Isak was up off his bed and running down the stairs. Ferociously putting on his shoes and struggling to put on a jacket. Then he fled out of the door and he ran. 

  
**Ran.**

**  
Ran.**

  
Ran all the way to Even's house.   
   
When he arrived, he stood outside the door and took a deep breath.   
Eskild's words rang through his head.

 _"You'll have to face everything sooner or later."_  
  
And here he was.

His hand shook as he lifted it up and delicately knocked on the door.   
He could hear someone fumbling around inside the house with keys and he felt like he was holding his breath as the door opened. 

  
_**There stood Even.** _

  
His perfect hair was messy and flat.   
His eyes looked like they'd cried a thousand oceans and yet they seemed to brighted up , just a bit, when they saw him.   
   
"Isak?" He exclaimed, confused.   
   
"Halla," Isak responded.   
   
"What are you doing here?" Even asked, pushing a hand through his hair to try make it look better.   
   
"I've come..I've..I..have.." Admitting things was hard for Isak, but eventually he found his words.   
   
"I'm sorry, for everything. Your text just brought the reality of the situation and how much of a dick I've been to you." 

  
Even raised his eyebrows. 

  
"You've not been that bad, I've dealt with worse people. Besides you have an excuse... you hate me."   
   
Isak frowned had Even not read his latest message. Did he literally have to spell it out for him. 

  
"Or was your last message true? Because I thought mayeb your cat wrote it..." 

  
"I don't have a cat," Isak said innocently but when he looked up at Even's large smile, he couldn't help blushing.   
Even was messing around with him and had already forgiven him.

_He wished everyone could be a bit more like Even._

  
"Really?" Even asked, pretending to be shocked, "You don't hate me?"   
   
Isak simply shook his head before his eyes flickered to Even's lips and before he knew it they were kissing. Even's arms were wrapped around Isak's neck and they were staggering backwards into Even's house. Even's lips were pressed tightly to Isak's own and Even was sucking down hard.  

  
Isak hadn't had a proper kiss before really, when it was with girls he'd always pull back uncomfortably but with Even everything felt fine and so he mischievously slipped in a bit of tongue. 

  
Even began to laugh between the kisses and without realizing they'd made there way into Even's room.   
   
Isak pulled back and intensely stared at Even's face. His eyes opened and now Isak was peering into them, exploring an ocean. 

  
They had somehow spoken to each other and they both wanted the same thing. They had since childhood when they were first friends. Isak found himself pushed up against a wall by Even again. His hand rested on Even's thigh. Isak moaned loudly, making a sound that he never knew he could.  
They both pulled back and simultaneously began to take off their shirts, very quickly. Before diving in for another kiss.   
   
Isak ended up staying at Even's all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd ya think of that?  
> I feel this story is tieing up soon and there maybe be 1-2 chapters left, depends how I feel but don't worry they'll be pure fluff! You've had enough angst thrown at you.  
> I apologise for the make out scene becaus as I've said I've never been kissed or been romantically involved with anyone so I don't really kneel how to write it. Also know smut, it's just implied, for the same reason and the fact Isak is underage and becaus I don't like reading smut as it makes me uncomfortable so why would I write it?  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking around the end will be worth it.  
> If you want it'd mean a lot if you could check out my latest one shot, Love, Isak. I worked really hard on it and I'm really proud of it! I'll link it below;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9413855  
> Much Love , Leah <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I plan to make this fix into series of Isak+Even in different parallel universes so if you have any prompts/ideas you'd like me to write please comment them below or message me on tumblr (I'm avengers--x on there )


End file.
